


Touch

by thangam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: :), Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Laughter During Sex, Lingerie, M/M, also if someone wants to talk to me about helping me name things please hmu, happy birthday steeb!, have some soft sex, with your boyfriend tony whom you love dearly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thangam/pseuds/thangam
Summary: "I have another little present for you, soldier," Tony said, guiding Steve's hand to dip below the waistband. He let the pants slip a little, reaching below in a show of readjusting himself with Steve's hand, letting him feel what was unmistakably lace covering his ass. "Feel that?""You wore-is this-?""All for you, Steve," Tony promised lowly. "Just for you. D'you like it?"
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	Touch

"I have another little present for you, soldier," Tony said, tugging his and by extension Steve's hand down to the waistband of his pants and guiding his to dip below the waistband. Tony wasn't wearing a belt for this very reason, everything planned in an extension of this tease. He let the pants slip a little, reaching below in a show of readjusting himself with Steve's hand too, letting him feel what was unmistakably lace covering his ass. "Feel that?"

Steve's lips parted in a near-comical look when he tugged at it, swallowing audibly. "You wore-is this-?"

"All for you, Steve," Tony promised lowly. "Just for you. D'you like it?"

Steve, in response, gave a tug that pulled at his semi-hard cock in a way that made Tony almost  _ uncomfortably  _ aware of Steve plastered against his back, his own bulge pressing inconspicuously at the curve of his ass. Tony mewled softly, head tipping back to rest on Steve's shoulder, trying to inhale subtly and not look like he was a minute's way from ripping Steve's clothing off. “Steve?”

Steve's hands dipped below the panty-line in what felt like a response. Tony whimpered softly, crying out. “Ah-!" 

"Call Happy," Steve murmured into his ear, making Tony shiver. "And then you're gonna go home, take all this off, and give me a nice show, hm? Is that right, Tony?" He gave a squeeze. Tony squirmed as discreetly as he could.  _ God _ , the Captain’s voice did something to him. 

But it seemed he waited too long because Steve gave a warning little trail between his cheeks and Tony couldn't stop his quiet moan, hurriedly twisting to hide his face in Steve's shoulder. "Yes, Steve," he whispered hastily, basking in Steve’s satisfied rumble, fumbling for his phone and sending a text to Happy with shaky fingers. "Steve-!"

Steve withdrew his fingers and tipped his head up for a chaste kiss. "You're a doll. I’m so lucky to have, you." 

Tony smiled secretively into Steve’s shirt. “I’m glad you like it.” 

Steve nuzzled his nose, and in a tone that was entirely deceiving for what he was about to say, rumbled against his hair, “I love it. I’ll be sure to show you, baby, especially when you’re screaming on my cock, hm? I think that’ll get the point across. You need time to primp, baby?” 

Tony nodded quickly; this was going better than he’d ever imagined. 

...

Tony examined himself in the mirror of the closet he’d excused himself to for ‘primping’, unable to stop the entirely unsexy but joyful smile across his face. Steve would love it. The lingerie was made of the softest material he could find for Steve’s avid love of touch and modeled the USO girls in that it had a short little skirt that brushed the bottom of his ass and a crop top that bared his navel and cut off before his arms, the whole ensemble cupping calves and shoulders and thighs in a way that made him feel powerful and showed off his best assets. Steve was possibly the strongest person on the planet and had been strong in the face of dangers that would throw most people into an early grave, but Tony knew Steve’d be mush when Tony stepped out of their closet. 

Not to mention that Steve made him feel  _ good _ ; he was sexy and attractive and he was being vulnerable with his man on his birthday.  _ Just two people in love _ , Tony thought. Nothing left but to see Steve's wide-eyed expression when he came strutting out of his turned their closet. “Steve?” he called quietly so as not to interrupt the dreamlike quality of the night, the culmination of sipping summer drinks and pigging out on comfort food, Steve’s hand on his knee at the restaurant, the sweet way he’d murmured in Tony’s ear all night as they drank from a shared glass of wine. “Are you ready?”

“Come on out, baby,” Steve called back. “Lemme see you.” 

Tony smiled and shook himself a little, opening the door and strutting out of the closet, delighting in the way Steve’s mouth parted, Steve’s breathing and the clack of Tony’s heels on the floor (didn’t he mention the heels? Tony was kind of hoping Steve would fuck him with them on, Tony’s feet in the air as he wailed himself hoarse) the only sound in the room. He straddled Steve’s lap, leaning forward to place a delicate peck to Steve’s nose. “Steve?” 

Steve startled, jumping, Tony yelping in return, gripping Steve’s shoulders as he nearly went flying from Steve’s lap. Tony stared as Steve turned scarlet. “Steve?!”

Steve laughed nervously, hand coming to run through his own hair, the other hand wrapping around Tony’s waist. “Sorry, sorry, I just-wow. It’s-you look beautiful, baby.”

Tony preened, but this was less of the reaction he wanted; Tony wanted  _ ravishment _ , even as flattering as it was that Steve thought he was beautiful. “Thank you, darling,” he whispered. He pressed his lips against Steve’s. “But-” he ground down, rubbing his ass against the bulge under his lap. “Anything else you feel?” 

Steve laughed, grabbing a handful and urging him into a slow grind. “I love it, baby. Might be my most favorite thing you’ve worn.”

“Well that’s good,” Tony panted, rutting his cock up against Steve’s grandpa plaid shirt, whining unconsciously. “Tailored for this, Steve; the fabric is sturdier, so you can be a little rough.” 

Steve groaned and dropped his head against Tony's shoulders. "You really did wear it for me, huh?" 

“Ah, you’re right, it’s for my mistre-of course it’s for you Steve!” Tony laughed. “Who else would it be for?” 

“Yourself?” Steve guessed, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips.

Tony smiled. That was so  _ sweet _ . "Happy birthday, Steve."

Steve made a guttural noise and hastily pressed their mouths together, tongue dipping in for a taste. "You're so good to me, Tony," he murmured against his mouth, leaning back to give him an adoring smile. "So good. I love you."

"I love you too," Tony murmured, wrapping his arm around the back of Steve's neck and interlacing his fingers with the short, soft hairs at the back of his neck. “But I’d love you more if we could get the main event.” He shoved them both backward, and Steve flopped back, hands running up his back, chuckling at his abruptness. 

“Main event, huh? What if I want to lick you out till you’re screaming, baby?” Steve’s hands drifted over his chest, over where the reactor laid beneath his top to over his shoulders. “Then what?” 

“Well,” Tony sniffed haughtily, screeching when Steve dug his fingers into his-ticklish!-sides, rolling, Steve following and trailing fingers mercilessly against his ribs. “No, no, Steve! Please!”

Steve licked his lips wickedly and lifted a foot. Tony’s eyes widened. “No, no, not my fee- _ AIEEEE _ !”

“What d’you say, baby? What d’you gotta say, Tony?” 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry! Please, Steve, c’mon!” Tony begged, going limp against the sheets, chest straining the seams of the top. 

“Sorry, doll,” Steve chuckled finally, dropping his foot back to the bed and pressing kisses to Tony’s slack lips in apology. 

“Stop,” Tony whined. He already was straining for air after that attack and Steve’s kisses  _ always  _ took his breath away. “No kisses, not after you attacked me-”

“Attacked?” Steve’s lips quirked in a smile. 

“Don’t you dare  _ laugh _ -!”

Steve shushed him, laughing, and Tony seriously considered shoving him off their bed. “ _ Steve _ ,” he whined, sticking his lip out in a pout that Steve thought was adorable. Tony had to agree; he  _ was  _ cute. 

“I’m sorry, baby. Let me touch you now?” Steve tilted his head like an excited puppy. “Please?”

Tony softened like butter, melting back against the sheets, fingers itching to touch gold hair, more precious than any chunk of metal that someone could find in a cave or at the bottom of a river.  _ Though _ , Tony mused,  _ we did find him at the bottom of the ocean _ . "Make love to me?" Tony asked softly instead of all of the thirty billion things running through his brain. He couldn’t ever possibly vocalize his emotions, that wasn’t ever something he’d been gifted in, but he hoped the heated tangle of limbs and the heart in his actions might express the storm inside his head. 

At least, that was his hope. The words ‘I love you’ was only three little words. Messy, fevered touches seemed to do it for both of them. Maybe it was the familiar near-violence that  _ fucking  _ always had or just the  _ heat  _ of warm hands on skin, but they’d always reassured each other with calloused palms and rough fingers.  _ Touch  _ had always been a crucial part of  _ steveandtony _ . 

Steve covered his lips with his fingers, tracing his bottom lip, his face suddenly tender. Tony let him touch. "I'll make love to you, Tones. Tonight," he promised, fingers dipping down to tug at the waistband of the panties and make Tony's breath hitch, "And every night after that."

Steve’s left hand was empty, but Tony imagined the way a ring would catch the light as Steve peeled the panties down his legs. 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr [@thxngam](https://thxngam.tumblr.com/)! please please please send me prompts and you can follow for some content that I might not put on here!


End file.
